


I beg you to stay

by Rootcx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, SuperCorp, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootcx/pseuds/Rootcx
Summary: Lena, 17 years old, runs away from the Luthor mansion never wanting to return. In Metropolis something terrible happens that garnishes the attention of the Danvers sisters and Kelly Olsen. Kara, Alex and Kelly decide to invite Lena on their road trip back to National CityTW! Assault
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re a pathetic girl! Nothing but a burden and that’s what you’ll ever be.”

Lillian’s words echoed in Lena’s mind. She’d heard words like these many times throughout her life but today these stuck in her mind for some reason. She wasn’t hurt by them, she’d heard them many times before in different forms. They just got her thinking. If she was so much of a burden then why didn’t she just leave? Lena’s head perked up. It’s not like she hadn’t thought of it before but now would be a prime time to do so. 

Lena stood from her bed and walked to her closet. Inside she found a black backpack which she stuffed with some toiletries, spare clothes and money she’d saved up which she’d stashed under her bed. It wasn’t much but it would have to do.

As she was about to head for the bedroom door something caught Lena’s eye. A teddy bear lay just within sight, face down on the floor inside the wardrobe. Hesitating for a second Lena walked back over and picked up the fluffy teddy. It was the last thing she had left of her mother. Reginald was his name and he had been her only friend for years right up until the girls from school somehow found out that she still slept with a teddy bear. He had then been stuffed in the closet and forgotten about. Until now.  
Lena held his head up to her nose, inhaling. He still smelled like he used to, of comfort and security. After standing there for a moment just basking in how things used to be Lena stuffed Reginald under her arm and headed for the door. 

Prying it open Lena was on high alert. If anyone caught her sneaking out she’d be dead. No question about that. Creeping down the corridors the young Luthor arrived at the kitchens. She’d need snacks for the road. Looking through the pantry Lena stuffed some crackers, five apples and a water bottle into the now full backpack. Standing, Lena made her way to the main entrance of the Luthor mansion. Putting on a jacket, a beanie and some boots Lena slowly opened the door. The chilly evening weather hit her face making her shiver. Stepping outside she felt her determination waver. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. The uncertainty was quickly lessened by Lillian’s words ringing out in her ears again. 

“Nothing but a burden and that’s what you’ll ever be”

Lena closed the door behind her and stepped down the stone steps. As the brunette started walking Lena decided to head towards the nearest bus stop. It would be quite a long walk but Lena had no other choice unless she wanted to camp out in the woods. No getting into the city, into Metropolis, would be a safe bet. So the only thing Lena could do now was walk. Clutching Reginald to her chest, both for comfort and for warmth, Lena wondered what the reactions of her dear mother and brother would be once they realize Lena was gone. Lex would care, he’d worry, to some degree. Lillian would be furious once the maid would open Lena’s bedroom door in the morning and find her bed empty. Lena didn’t care though. Lilian wouldn’t be worried for her wellbeing, she’d only worry about the Luthor image. Lillian could scream all she liked, Lena wouldn’t be there to hear it for once. 

The bus stop finally appeared in the distance much to Lena’s relief. The sun lay low in the sky and it was getting colder by the minute. Luckily Lena didn’t have to wait too long for the bus because arrived shortly after she did. Paying the fee in cash Lena started walking to the back of the vehicle. There were only five other people on board. An older lady, a couple, a teenage boy looking to be Lena’s age or younger and a man in his mid-twenties sitting at the back of the buss. The man stared intensely at Lena when she walked down the aisle making her feel uncomfortable, unnerved even. Lena quickly stopped walking and sat down in the middle of the bus. Not wanting to be too close to this staring man. 

The bus ride into central Metropolis took longer than Lena had anticipated with many stops along the way. When Lena finally got off the sun was setting and she knew that now was a prime time to figure out where she was sleeping for the night. The city was still bustling with people walking past, cars driving by, bars and clubs smacked with people. 

A motel at this moment would be nice, Lena thought, searching the street signs. Turning a corner Lena started walking down a less frequented street. 

“Hey, you! Girl from the buss!” Lena froze in place. She turned slowly, feeling the fear crawl under her skin. The man from the bus confidently walked up to her, his eyes burrowing themselves into hers while throwing Lena a charming smile. “What’s a young woman like you doing out so late? Alone nonetheless.” 

“I-I..” Lena could feel her grip tightening on Reginald’s arm as he hung by her side. 

“C’mon I’ll buy you a drink. My treat.” The man grabbed a hold of Lena’s arm and started walking, his grip just a bit too firm to be comfortable but Lena didn’t budge. 

“No thank you. I’m on my way to meeting someone.” Lena lied about that last part. She had nowhere to be. No one who cared. But he didn’t need to know that. 

The man turned around, still wearing that charming smile but his eyes had suddenly grown darker. 

“Oh, come on sweetheart, no need to be coy. It’s just one drink.” His hand painfully tightened on Lena’s arm making it impossible for Lena to back away. 

“Please let go of me.” The young Luthor felt tears well up, threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

The man’s smile vanished in a flash. Now the only thing left was his cold stare, burrowing into the young teen. “I asked nicely. No one rejects me, little girl. Not even you”

“HELP ME PLEASE!” Those were the only words Lena got out before his fist collided with Lena’s face. A surging pain imminently spread over Lena’s eye and cheekbone making her whimper in pain. Lena stumbled back, then knelt down on the ground, clutching her face in one hand while the other held on to Reginald. The man knelt down to Lena’s kneeling body. A hand took a stronghold on the brunette’s hair, yanking her head back, forcing her to look at the man’s face. 

“All of this could’ve been avoided if you’d just accepted my invitation. This one’s on you little slut.” He roughly let go of Lena’s hair, stood up, then walked past her as if nothing had happened. 

Breathing heavily Lena stood up. She needed to get off the streets, at least for a while until she knew where she was going. She began to walk towards the busier streets where she’d come from. After walking for a few minutes she spotted a McDonalds across the street. Quickly crossing the rode Lena opened the door and entered. There wasn’t a lot of people inside. A man in his fifties and three teenage girls sitting together by a table. This was good. Lena didn’t want to draw attention to herself. Defidently not now with the blossoming bruise that was surely growing over the right side of her face. 

Lena went up to the counter and ordered herself a burger and some fries. The cashier on the other side of the board sent her a concerned look but said nothing.  
Taking her tray Lena headed towards one of the tables in the left side corner of the fast-food restaurant. Sitting down she lifted her head and looked over to the girls at the table on the other side of the room. One of the girls was looking back at her. She was blonde, a pair of glasses situated on her face. Lena imminently looked away, nervously picking at her fries. 

Only a few minutes passed before Lena could hear a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps headed her way. 

“Hello.” Lena looked up. The blonde stood on the other side of the table. A sweet smile on her face. “Couldn’t help but notice you sitting by yourself. You can sit with us if you’d like.”

Lena looked at the blonde, considering her offer. She was cute. And she seemed nice. Non-threatening. But Lena didn’t want to employ on their little gathering. 

“Thank you for the offer but no thank you. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

“Oh, you wouldn’t be, I promise.” Kara extended her hand towards Lena. Hesitating for a moment Lena finally took it. Picking up her tray they both walked over to the table where the other two girls sat. 

“I’m Kara by the way. This is Alex, my sister.” Kara pointed to the brunette sitting on the other side of the table. Alex smiled at her, giving her a small wave. “And this is Kelly, Alex’s girlfriend.” Both women had a slight expression of concern on their faces which they tried to hide as best they could.

“I’m Lena.” The Luthor said shyly. 

“You can sit beside me.” Lena sat down her tray beside Kara’s, noticing the vast amounts of food on the blondes tray. 

“Excuse me for a second.” Kelly stood from her place at the table, walking up to the counter. Lena could hear her asking for an icepack in a hushed voice. Lena pushed her lips together, mostly in shame. Kelly soon returned back with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. 

“Here.” Kelly handed Lena the bundle, a worried look on her face. 

Lena took the ice bag with what she hoped was a grateful smile on her face. “Thank you.”

“What happened Lena?” Kara asked. With her head down Lena could not see the girls faces but she didn’t have to look to know their expressions. 

Still holding the ice pack to her face Lena sighed. There was no point in lying. “There was this guy on the bus. He followed me, demanding I let him buy me a drink. When I declined he got aggressive. Once I screamed for help he punched me.”

Looking up Lena was met by expressions of shock. 

“But I’m fine!” Lena quickly added, not enjoying the silence that had followed. “Truly I am.” 

“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Kara laid a hand over Lena’s. Kara’s skin was warm and Lena felt herself not wanting to pull away like she usually would when being touched. 

“We’re just glad you’re safe now,” Alex said with a small smile. 

“Thank you. I just-I don’t feel like talking about it any further.” Lena shifted uncomfortably in her seat which resulted in Kara recoiling her hand. Lena imminently missed the warmth that it had given her. 

“Of course. We were just having a discussion on who would win in a fight, Superman or Wonderwoman.” Kara said enthusiastically. 

“Do you like superheroes Lena?” Kelly asked. 

“I love superheroes.” A smile crossed Lena’s face. The strain on her face muscles made the right side of Lena’s face flare up but she tried to ignore it. “And to answer your question Wonderwoman would win 100%. She’s a literal god.” 

“I have to disagree. I bet Superman would put up quite a fight.” Alex smiled at Lena, a challenge in her eyes. 

“Oh you’re on,” Lena said with a smile matching Alex’s.


	2. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tried not closing her eyes, right up until it became painful. Tears started to well up in Lena’s eyes. Because of seeing the petrifying visions or the fact that she was forcing herself not to blink Lena wasn’t sure.
> 
> “Hey, you okay in there?” Kara’s concerned voice penetrated the silence. “It’s been silent for quite some time now” 
> 
> Shit. 
> 
> “Yes, I’m fine. Just lost track of time.” Lame excuse but Lena couldn’t think of anything better.

“So what are you guys doing in Metropolis?” Lena asked. “This late nonetheless.” 

“We took a road trip from National City to Metropolis to see a concert,” Kara explained. “We’ve been in the city for a few days now and tomorrow we’re heading back home.”

“Cool! Who did you go see?” Lena asked between bites of her burger. 

“The Neighbourhood. All three of us like them so we bought tickets and hit the road.” Alex answered.

“I like them too. They’ve got character.” 

A short silence followed before Kara’s voice breached it. “What are you doing in Metropolis?”

Lena froze. Swallowing the last bit of burger she cleared her throat. “I’m going away for a while. I don’t know where. All I know is that I can’t go back to where I came from.” Hugging Reginald to her chest Lena knew she must look pathetic but she didn’t care. The uncertainty of the future made her anxious and Reginald helped her stay calm. 

“You can come with us.” Lena perked up, looking at Kara sitting with a huge smile on her face. “Right guys?” The other two women nodded in unison. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything.” Lena’s heart fluttered. The uncertainty of her future looked a little less dark. Plus with a new city certainly, a new start was waiting for her. 

“Of course. We’d be happy for you to join us.” Kelly said, sincerity in her voice. 

“Just as long as you let me be the car DJ then we’re cool,” Alex said only half-jokingly. 

“Alright then! It’s settled. Off to the motel!” Kara said with such enthusiasm that she violently bumped the table making Alex and Kelly’s leftover fries fall into their laps and on the floor. 

“Kara I swear to god..” Alex glared at her sister while Kara smiled apologetically at the two women sitting opposite her. Lena, however, couldn’t help but laugh. The whole scene just looked too funny. 

Once they finally were done weeping the salty fries off their clothes the four of them headed out onto the streets. 

“Where to next?” Lena asked, zipping up her jacket to protect her from the brisk wind. 

“To the motel. Walking there shouldn’t take too long. The car’s parked near the place we’re sleeping” Alex answered as she looked before crossing the busy street. 

Kara and Lena walked side by side behind Kelly and Alex, the couples hands intertwined.   
Kara and Lena’s hands brushed once. The younger Danvers hand was still warm, just like it had been at the restaurant. Lena could feel a little spark in her chest but tried to ignore it. She was probably imagining things but. She looked over at Kara whose cheeks were tinted a soft shade of pink which made the little spark came back. It was probably the cold air, Lena thought.   
The blonde tilted her head to look at Lena, but only for a short second, giving her a soft smile before looking forward again. 

After picking up some essentials from the car they arrived at the Motel. Stepping in it wasn’t a half shabby place. The walls were white with a nice flower pattern. The lady behind the counter greeted them with a smile.

“Hello, we’d like 2 rooms please,” Kelly said to the woman. 

“Of course that will be 120.45$.” 

Lena took off her backpack and started rummaging through it, looking for her wallet. 

Kara saw what she was doing and put a hand on her shoulder. “There’s no need for that, Lena. We’ll pay.” 

“I insist. It would feel wrong to not pay my share.” Lena finally found her wallet and handed 70$ to Kelly who took it with only a few more insisting words from Lena. 

Picking up their luggage they headed towards to the left, into one of the corridors. 

“Okay, so Alex our room is number 5 while Lena and Kara you’ve got number 7.” Kelly handed Kara the key then headed towards her own door. 

“Goodnight you two!” Kara said with a smile while Alex and Kelly opened their motel room and waved. 

Unlocking their own Kara held the door open for Lena who thanked her before stepping in. She stopped a few steps inside. There was only one queen-sized bed. 

“Oh..” Kara was right behind her, stopping with her suitcase in hand. “I can sleep on the floor if that makes you more comfortable. I really wouldn’t mind.” Kara passed Lena and sat the bags down at the foot of the bed. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous of course you’re not sleeping on the floor. I have no issue with sharing a bed with you.” Lena said looking at Kara. “Unless it would make you uncomfortable?” 

“Not at all. Sharing a bed is.” 

They both got ready in silence. Well, partial silence. Kara had started to hum the Superman theme song out of nowhere. Lena smiled for herself, finding it cute. They took turns brushing their teeth and washing their faces. 

Lena was the one to climb under the covers first, Kara joined her shortly after. After turning off the lamp by the bed they laid in a sort of stillness for a while. Lustening to each others shallow breathing.

“Eh…” Kara started. “Just so you know I am a cuddler so if you ever get stuck with me like a koala baby around your midsection feel free to shove me away or wake me.” 

Lena let out a lighthearted laugh. “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Alright.” Kara said and even though it was pitch dark in the room Lena could still imagine the smile that was surely plastered over Kara’s face. 

…………

Lena woke up first. She was going to stretch until she felt two strong arms squeezing her upper torso. Kara had one arm around the brunettes back while the other lay on her stomach. Kara’s cheek rested on Lena’s exposed collarbone. 

A smile spread on Lena’s face. She was in bed with a stranger, cuddling, and yet she hadn’t felt this safe in a long, long time.   
She lay basking in the small rays of sunlight making their way through the drawn blinds and sighed. Lena rested her cheek on Kara’s head. She’d never felt this comfortable with anyone before. 

The digital clock on the nightstand showed 08:06 when Kara finally stirred. It took a few moments before she figured out where she was and with whom. 

She shot backwards, her wild bed hair making her look a little loony. “I’m so sorry Lena! I should’ve taken the floor or-” Kara’s rambling was interrupted by the act of Lena taking one of Kara’s hands in her own. Smiling sweetly Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. 

“I haven’t felt this wellrested in along time. For some reason you make me feel safe so don’t apologize.” 

Kara looked into Lena’s green eyes and smiled. “Really?” She said with a smile. 

“Really.” 

“Well then, expect cuddles whenever you need them from here on out,” Kara said proudly. 

………..

Lena locked the bathroom door behind her. It was her turn to get ready. They were on a bit of a clock since Kelly had told them that they had to be ready before 8:30.   
Once Lena turned around she froze. This was the first time she’d seen her face since the incident. Blues, purples and reds painted the right side of her face from the bottom of her eye to her cheekbone. Lena brought up a hand, carefully caressing the bruise. It was tender and a bit swollen.   
Lena could still see the man’s piercing eyes when she closed her eyes too long. So she didn’t. She tried not closing her eyes, right up until it became painful. Tears started to well up in Lena’s eyes. Because of seeing the petrifying visions or the fact that she was forcing herself not to blink Lena wasn’t sure.

“Hey, you okay in there?” Kara’s concerned voice penetrated the silence. “It’s been silent for quite some time now” 

Shit. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just lost track of time.” Lame excuse but Lena couldn’t think of anything better.

Lena wiped the eyes on the back of her hand before finally starting to get ready to leave. 

“You guys ready?” Alex asked in the lobby, all suitcases packed and ready. 

“Almost!” Kara shouted from inside their motel room. Kara picked up her suitcase and Lena’s backpack and was out the door. Lena followed soon after insisting that she could take her own bag while Kara promptly ignored her. 

“That would be all,” Kelly said as she shut the trunk. She hopped the front, beside Alex who had insisted on driving after stating “because you two are useless on that front”. Kara and Lena hopped in the back seat beside all the snacks, soda and water. 

“It’ll take about four days to get home if we keep the unnecessary stops to a minimum.” Alex looked in the rearview mirror just as Kara was done shugging half a bottle of water. “And no more bathroom breaks than necessary, Kara.” Alex sighed as Kelly and Lena snickered. 

“Right. Off we go then.” Alex said, starting the engine. As the car roars to life so does the stereo which starts blasting an old 80s song. 

The first few hours went along somewhat smoothly. They only had to take one bathroom break in the first hour and a half because Kara said her blatter was “killing er”, they also had to stop for snacks since Kara had “accidentally” eaten half of them. 

Lena didn’t mind the antics and small bickering that went on in the car. She was just glad to be getting away from that godforsaken house. The house that was so deafeningly quiet most of the time except when she was being yelled at for something. Of when she received the occasional backhanded slap and the sound felt like it was echoing off the walls.   
No this was much better. 

“Alright, lunch break!” Kara said loudly as she jumped out of the car. Lena grabbed her backpack and followed the other’s inside. She just got a glimpse of Kara grabbing two medium-sized stuffed baguettes and a bag of chips before seemingly feeling content. Lena was in awe of how much the blonde could eat and could not for the life of her figure out where it all went. Kara was muscular, Lena had felt her muscular arms and abdomen   
when Kara was sleeping by her that morning. 

“What are you getting Lena?” Kara had made her way over to the brunette, hands full of what Lena could only imagine was one meal for the taller girl. 

“I’m not sure. I’m not that hungry.” Lena responded. 

“But we had breakfast hooooouurs ago.” Kara looked confused. “Is something wrong?” 

“Oh no! Nothings wrong it’s just that I’m quite a picky eater. Living with the stress of my home life didn’t exactly help my eating habits either.” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s upper arm. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll find something.” Lena could see that Kara had more questions, things she wanted to ask but she didn’t. There were better times for those questions than in one of the isles at a 7eleven. 

Lena finally picked out a packet of yoghurt and a bread roll. Once she’d paid they all got back in the car again. 

Her face still stung a bit so Lena held up the refrigerated yoghurt container to her face. Sighing, the cool plastic soothing the pain a bit. 

“How’s your face? Does it still hurt a lot?” Kara asked when she was done positioning herself beside Lena. 

“I can go in and ask for another ice pack if you’d like?” Kelly turned in her seat to look at Lena. 

“Oh, no I’m fine. This yoghurt is working for now.” Lena gave the two women a reassuring smile she hoped stifled their worry. 

“Alright, lets hit the road,” Alex said, starting the car. 

The next few hours went by slowly. Lena spent most of it looking out the window listening to whatever cd Alex put on. She had to confess that the older woman had impeccable taste in music. 

“Lena it’s your turn.” 

Oh and played various car ride games including Never Have I Ever. Lena was currently losing, or winning she wasn’t really sure if the person winning was the person who had the most fingers up or the least fingers up. If the ladder was true they Alex was winning, followed by Kara then Kelly. 

“Oh right.” Lena thought for a moment trying to think of a good one. “Never have I ever walked in on someone doing it.” 

Lena heard a groan to her right and saw Kara put down a finger. Kelly and Alex broke out in bellowing laughter. “Ugh, I’ve tried for sooo long to forget. So long but it won’t leave my head.” 

Lena joined in in the laughter, looking at Kara’s face of disgust. 

“My turn,” Alex stated from her position behind the steering wheel. “Never have I ever been in handcuffs.” 

Kelly imminently put down a finger which resulted in another loud groan from Kara. Kelly blushed while Alex sported a mischievous look on her face. 

“Guys c’mon. Really??” Kara put a hand over her face while Alex just laughed. 

“Let’s move on before Kara explodes of pure embarrassment. It’s your turn, Kelly.” Lena said.

“Right. Never have I ever had a crush on a best friend.”

Everone’s singers remained up besides Lena who reluctantly put a finger down. 

“Really? What was his name?” Kara asked 

A small chuckle escaped Lena’s lips. “Her name was Andrea.” Lena read surprise on the other tree girls face but kept going. “We were best friends from the time met in freshman year right un until three months ago.” 

“What happened?” Lena could feel Kara’s eyes burrowing into her but she needed to tell someone what happened. The whole thing was eating her alive. 

“I confessed my feelings to her and they were not reciprocated. She told someone in our class and they told the whole school. That is partly why I can’t go back.” 

“Oh, Lena I’m so sorry that happened to you. She had no right to do that.” Kara put a hand on Lena’s thigh and the second she did felt how warm she was and how comforted the small gesture made her feel.

“We don’t have to talk about it any further.” Lena gave Kara a small smile and the blonde took the cue. 

“Hey, Alex can we stop for ice cream in the next town? I’m really craving some chocolate goodness.” 

………..

This motel wasn’t as nice as the first one. Like last time Kara and Lena were assigned the same room number. Number 12.   
Opening the door the two stepped into the brownest room they’d ever seen. Seemed like it was taken straight from the ’70s. 

“Cozy,” Lena said, placing her backpack by the double bed. 

Kara let out a small snort and placed her suitcase by Lena’s bag. “This the sort of place where people get murdered in movies isn’t it?” 

“Pretty much.” Lena nodded. “I’m going to take a quick shower then we can get ready for bed.” Removing her top in one swift motion, not thinking about Kara sitting on the bed. Lena glanced Kara’s way noting a small tint of pink on the blonde’s cheeks as she looked down at her hands trying to look busy.

………

Kara already laid in bed when Lena finally finished in the bathroom. When she exited the bathroom Kara stretched out her arms in Lena’s direction. 

“I promised cuddles every night so come here,” Kara said, smiling brightly. 

Lena let out a lighthearted chuckle and lowered herself on to the bed, positioning herself in Kara’s arm. 

“Want to know something? About what you said last night about feeling safe with me, I feel it too. I barely know you but still, here we are. ” Lena blushed, burrowing her face in Kara’s chest. Kara placed a hand on Lena’s head, slowly stroking her chocolate coloured hair until they both fell asleep. 

……. 

Lena woke up with a small grunt. Her hand immidently shooting out to the right side of the bed searching for Kara’s warmth but couldn’t find it. The duvet was also gone, giving Lena goosebumps from the chilly air. Confused, she opened her eyes only to be met by a flying mass levitating a meter or so over the bed. 

Lena squinted her eyes realizing that it was Kara hogging the duvet while sleeping in midair. 

Kara had superpowers? That was new, Lena smiled to herself, in awe of this person she barely knew. The brunette had questions that she’d like to ask but now was not the time. She was far too tired and so was Kara apparently. Taking one Kara’s hands she gently pulled the sleeping blonde back down to the mattress. Putting one arm over Kara’s stomach to weigh her down Lena once again fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kara! You told her??” Alex walked towards the pair, slight anger in her voice. Lena made herself small, stepping back a few inches. 
> 
> “She already knew. Besides, I trust her Alex.” Kara answered, not backing away from Alex’s gaze.

They’d been sitting in the car for hours by the time the afternoon rolled around. All four girls were desperate to stretch their legs and get out of the car which had begun to feel more and more cramped. So when Alex turned off the main highway and onto a gravel road they were all relieved. 

Lena perked up. “Where are we going?” 

“We stopped here on our way to Metropolis. Don’t worry, you’re going to love it” 

Sure enough, they soon arrived by a secluded lake surrounded by loads of trees. The whole scene was beautiful. 

They exited the car. Lena’s moment of appreciation for this place was quickly interrupted by Alex taking off her top and throwing it to the ground. “The last one in is a wimp!” She screamed while tugging at her pants. 

Kelly let out a noise of excitement and did the same, discarding of her black top and jeans. Kara followed suit following her sister into the water while Lena stood by the car, unsure of what to do. The sight of Kara is merely a bra and a pair of light blue panties, running into the water stunned her, making her cheeks burn. 

“C’mon Lena! Join us!” Kara called out as she swam upright in the dark green water. 

Lena hesitated for a second. She’d never done anything like this before. She hadn’t had friends to do this with, to begin with. What if they’d judge her. No, they wouldn’t do that, Lena thought. She just knew they wouldn’t. Especially not Kara. 

A smile spread across her face as she pulled off her pants, then her hoody leaving her in her black undergarments. The others cheered as she ran into the water, feeling the cool liquid surround her body. 

“This feels amazing,” Lena said between breaths. 

“Just what you needed, am I right?” Alex smiled. 

Lena turned to Kara who was bobbing a meter away. Her hair was slicked back and she wasn’t wearing her glasses making the water accentuate her blue eyes to the point that Lena felt herself getting lost in them. Kara looked up at Lena and they stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. 

Suddenly Kara began swimming closer. “Here, you have an eyelash.” The blonde stretched her arm out, gently pulling it off Lena’s cheek. Lena could feel her face getting warm again and hoped that it didn’t show. 

“Make a wish.” Kara held out the tiny eyelash in front of Lena’s mouth. 

“I haven’t made wishes off eyelashes since I was five.” 

“Oh come on just do it.” Kara insisted. 

Lena thought for a moment then blew the eyelash away. 

“So what did you wish for,” Kara said excitedly. 

“I thought the whole point is to not reveal what you wish for. 

“You’re no fun,” Kara said giving Lena a pout. 

Lena only smiled and splashed Kara in the face making her expression imminently change from fake sadness to shock.

“You didn’t!” Kara raised her hand, bringing it down with such force a small wave came over Lena. Kelly and Alex joined in, hooting and hollering. This started the girl’s water fight which lasted until they were well overtired. 

……….

“So where did you get your powers from?” Lena and Kara sat by the water, their clothes hanging to dry on a nearby tree. Lena had gotten to borrow one of Kara’s sweatpants because Lena didn’t have a spare that were clean. 

They were sitting close, shoulders almost touching when Lena asked the question.   
Kara rapidly turned her head, a bit to rapidly to be human. Surprise on her face.

“How’d you know?” Kara didn’t seem angry with her for knowing.

“The floating in mid-air while sleeping was kind of a dead giveaway.” Lena laughed. Kara looked both stunned and embarrassed, smiling slightly. “But also the way you can eat twice as much as your body weight. No normal person can do that.” 

“I burn an astonishing amount of calories so of course, I need all that food.” 

“So, what else can you do?” 

Kara looked at Lena. Her hair was still damp, licked back away from her face. Kara’s stomach made a tiny summersault as she stared into Lena’s green-grey eyes which made her feel even happier than she already was. 

“Let me show you.” Kara stood up, reaching out her hand for Lena to take. 

Standing, Lena accepted the gesture, squeezing the blonde’s hand. With one fast swoop, Kara scooped up Lena who let out a small yelp in surprise. Holding the brunette bridal style Kara’s feet left the ground. 

Lena’s eyes widened. She was flying. She was actually flying. 

Taking off the pair soared into the blue sky, flying over the trees and the lake, admiring the shining water below them. 

“This is amazing!” Lena exclaimed, her face lighting up. “You’re amazing!” And with those words, Lena placed a hand on Kara’s cheek and placed a tender kiss to Kara’s other cheek. She just couldn’t help it. The blush that then developed on the blondes faces made Lena blush herself. Lena smiled, once again wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. 

They flew through the sky for a few minutes before returning to the ground. 

“Kara! You told her??” Alex walked towards the pair, slight anger in her voice. Lena made herself small, stepping back a few inches. 

“She already knew. Besides, I trust her Alex.” Kara answered, not backing away from Alex’s gaze. 

Alex looked at Kara for a few moments before relenting and looking at Lena. “You know you can never, ever, tell anyone about this. Ever.” 

Lena nodded, looking into Alex’s firm gaze. “I promise. You have my word.” 

“Good.” Alex seemed content with Lena’s answer and her gaze softened. “Good. Now let’s get back on the road?” 

\-----------

As they lay in bed that night, Kara’s arm around Lena’s shoulders, Lena’s arms around Kara’s waist Lena was bubbling with questions. 

“So are you an alien or some sort of mutant?” The brunette asked. 

Kara let out a small laugh. “I’m an alien. I was sent here by my parents to protect my cousin, Superman.” 

Lena propped herself up on her elbow. “You’re cousins with Superman? That’s so cool!” 

“Yeah. When I’m older I want to help people, just like he does. Just don’t tell Alex, she won’t like that idea.” 

“My lips are sealed.” Lena smiled, looking down at the blonde.   
Lena thought for a moment before asking her second question.   
“The planet you come from, tell me about it?” 

Kara smiled and Lena once again positioned herself beside Kara, burrowing her face into the blonde’s neck. 

“I come from a planet named Krypton where the sun glows red. The city I grew up in was beautiful, with technology that you’ve never even dreamed of. My family and I lived in an apartment overlooking the capital and the bustling streets below...” 

Lena fell asleep listening to Kara’s stories, relishing in the new information about this planet far, far away and it’s people wishing she could’ve seen it for herself. 

Once Kara realized Lena had fallen asleep she leant down and kissed the top of the Luthor’s head, then rearranged the blanket so that it covered Lena’s shoulder, then slowly falling asleep herself with her arms tightly wrapped around this person she’d come to care about so deeply in such a short time.


End file.
